Fable Legends
Fable Legends – skasowana odsłona serii Fable tworzona przez Lionhead Studios, zaprojektowana jako gra sieciowa (MMORPG), której premiera planowana była na rok 2016 lub 2017. Chociaż znajdowała się w dość zaawansowanym stadium, 7 marca 2016 roku ogłoszono, że prace nad nią zostały zarzucone, a niedługo później zamknięte zostało samo studio. Przed wydaniem gry promowana była ona powieścią Jima C. Hinesa, zatytułowaną Fable: Blood of Heroes. Fabuła Akcja gry miała być osadzona na czterysta lat przed wydarzeniami z Zapomnianych opowieści i rozgrywać się w czasach przed założeniem Gildii BohaterówKeza Macdonald: Gamescom: Fable Legends is Fable, but with Friends. IGN, 20 sierpnia 2013 19 czerwca 2016.. Chociaż bohaterowie byli w Albionie powszechni, mieszkańcy krainy mieli się dopiero dowiedzieć, co to znaczy być prawdziwym Bohaterem. Zadaniem herosów z Fable Legends miało być odzyskanie artefaktów nazywanych „księżycami na patyku”, w dawnych czasach rzekomo spełniających życzeniaMatthew Allen: Visit the Age of Heroes with Fable Legends. The Dead Hamster, 3 września 2013 zarchiwizowano.. Rozgrywka Rozgrywka w Legends miała koncentrować się na czterech graczach – trzech bohaterach i złoczyńcy. Postacie „nieobsadzone” przez graczy kontrolowane miały być przez sztuczną inteligencję. Gracz wcielający się w złoczyńcę kontrolował naturę zadania, którego podjęli się bohaterowie, w tym takie aspekty jak chociaż miejsca, w których pojawiają się przeciwnicy, to, jak bardzo są agresywni, kiedy ze swojej kryjówki wyjdzie boss, gdzie ustawić pułapki zmuszające bohaterów do rozdzielania się itd. Czterech oryginalnych bohaterów przedstawiono w pierwszym zwiastunie, inni pojawiali się w miarę postępów w zamkniętej becie. W pewnym momencie ogłoszono, że w wersji dostępnej w modelu free-to-play bohaterowie będą się zmieniali okresowo, jednak dzięki mikropłatnościom możliwe miało być zakupienie wybranego przez siebie bohatera na stałe i granie nim także wtedy, kiedy nie był dostępny dla graczy darmowych. W przeciwieństwie do innych gier z serii, Legends miało być w zasadzie produkcją z gatunku dungeon crawler, w którym elementy takie jak interakcje z wieśniakami, nabywanie nieruchomości czy zmiana wyglądu w związku z moralnością byłyby nieliczne. Gracz miał mieć jednak możliwość dostosowania wyglądu bohatera, jego broni, zbroi, umiejętności itd. Podobnie jak w większości gier Fable, do interakcji z mieszkańcami miały służyć gesty. W mieście-hubie Brightlodge gracze mogli wziąć zlecenia i zagrać w minigry. Natychmiastowo po wybraniu zadania przenoszeni byliby do powiązanego z nim miejscem. Legends przewidywana była jako produkcja sieciowa. Chociaż miało być możliwe granie w pojedynkę, kiedy pozostałe postacie sterowane byłyby przez sztuczną inteligencję, w dalszym ciągu wymagało to jednak połączenia z serwerami grySo no offline mode? Lionhead Studios Forum, 22 maja 2015 zarchiwizowano.. W grze obecne miały być również mikrotransakcje, pozwalające kupować złoto w banku Brightlodge. Początkowo dla drużyny dostępnych miało być czterech losowych bohaterów. Według zapewnień Lionhead, cała kampania i wszystkie zadania poboczne mogły być ukończone bez dokonywania mikropłatności, a wszystko to, co miało mieć wpływ na rozgrywkę, można było zdobyć wyłącznie poprzez granieEddie Makuch: Fable Legends Microtransaction Pricing Revealed - Report. GameSpot, 23 grudnia 2015.. Grywalni bohaterowie * Celeste * Evienne * Flair * Flash * Glory * Inga * Leech * Malice * Rook * Shroud * Sterling * Tipple * Verse * Winter Produkcja Prace nad grą rozpoczęły się latem 2012 roku, a oficjalnie zapowiedziano ją 20 sierpnia 2013 roku za pośrednictwem filmowego zwiastuna wyreżyserowanego przez Bena Hibona, z narracją Michaela Gambona (Albus Dumbledore z serii Harry Potter) jako ZłoczyńcyLionhead Studios: Fable Legends Official Trailer. YouTube.. Pierwszy materiał z rozgrywki zaprezentowano 9 czerwca 2014 roku, kiedy podczas konferencji Microsoftu na targach E3 grali w nią deweloperzyLionhead Studios: Fable Legends Media Briefing - E3 2014. YouTube, 9 stycznia 2013.. Ograniczona wersja beta rozpoczęła się 16 października 2014 rokuEmily Gera: Fable Legends multiplayer beta hits Xbox One on Oct. 16. Polygon, 12 sierpnia 2014.. W domyśle gra miała przetrwać 5–10 lat i być zintegrowana z funkcjonalnościami chmury Xboksa One. Oprogramowanie SmartGlass miało umożliwić graczom wcielającym się w złoczyńcę zaplanowanie ataku przez przystąpieniem do zadaniaRachel Weber: The Lion’s Den: Meet the New Team Behind Fable Legends. Games Industry International, 13 października 2013 19 czerwca 2016.. 21 stycznia 2015 roku Microsoft zapowiedział, że gra dostępna będzie również na komputerach osobistych z systemem Windows 10, jako produkt na wyłączność dla Sklepu Windows. Miała ona oferować rozgrywkę pomiędzy obiema platformami. Wersja pecetowa dodatkowo obsługiwała bibliotekę DirectX 12, była też jedną z pierwszych gier tworzonych na silniku graficznym Unreal Engine 4Matthew Reynolds: Fable Legends announced for PC with cross-platform multiplayer on Xbox One. Digital Spy, 21 stycznia 2015.. 26 lutego tego samego roku Lionhead Studios potwierdziło, że gra ma być dostępna w modelu płatności free-to-playMike Futter: Fable Legends is Indeed Free-to-Play – And it’s Not a Bad Thing. „Game Informer”, 26 lutego 2015.. W komunikacie z 14 grudnia 2015 ogłoszono, że premiera została przesunięta na rok 2016, co miało umożliwić studiu dopieszczenie jej. Tego samego dnia zapowiedziana została otwarta beta, mająca rozpocząć się w pierwszym albo drugim kwartale 2016 rokuDavid Scammell: Fable Legends delayed to 2016. VideoGamer.com, 14 grudnia 2015.. Jako jedna z nielicznych gier z serii, Legends miała być dostępna z polskim dubbingiemGRYOnline.pl: Fable Legends (PC).. 7 marca 2016 roku Microsoft ogłosił, że gra – na produkcję której wyłożono nawet 75 milionów dolarów – została skasowana, a Lionhead prawdopodobnie zostanie zamknięte. Ograniczona beta zakończyła się 13 kwietnia 2016 roku, a gracze, którzy zakupili w grze jakiekolwiek przedmioty, otrzymali za nie zwrot pieniędzyTom Phillips: Fable developer Lionhead Studios to shut down. Eurogamer, 7 marca 2016.. 29 kwietnia 2016 studio Lionhead zostało ostatecznie zamknięte. Kategoria:Gry en:Fable Legends